


The Favourite Uncle

by RobinVenetiaa



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith, Strike (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Future Aunt Robin, Uncle Cormoran Strike, idek how this happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:00:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27021649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinVenetiaa/pseuds/RobinVenetiaa
Summary: A series of stories involving Cormoran, Robin and his nephews.
Relationships: Robin Ellacott & Cormoran Strike, Robin Ellacott/Cormoran Strike
Comments: 40
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This came from one of the drabbles I wrote for Striketober. Chapter one is the drabble. The prompt was “I’m scared”. Every thing after that is new.

“I’m scared.”

Robin rolled her eyes at Cormoran’s dramatics. “They’re children and it’s one night.”

“Exactly!”

He’s not entirely sure how Lucy convinced him to take the boys overnight while she had a very well-deserved, child free, date night with husband for the first time in years. 

“It’s not my fault you were only half-listening to Lucy when she called to ask.”

Cormoran paced back and forth across his cramped flat trying to come up with a last minute excuse to cancel.

“Where will they even sleep? There’s barely enough room for us up here!”

Robin thought for a minute. “Do we still have those walkie-talkies from the Leering Lester case?”

“Yeah, I think so. Why?” 

“Well, we could let them sleep in the front office. My brothers used to sleep in the old barn at my uncle’s growing up. They’d use the walkie-talkies to talk to my uncle at the house if they needed anything. They loved it.”

He looks at her like she just saved him from drowning. “God, I love you so much.”

————

Strike had just gotten Robin’s knickers off when the walkie-talkie buzzed and Jack’s voice came through.

“Uncle Cormoran? Are you there? Over.”

He sighs, hanging his head as Robin laughs and reaches for the device to hand to him.

“Hey Jack, I’m here.”

Silence.

“Jack?”

Robin whispers. “I think you have to say ‘over’.”

Cormoran rolls his eyes. “I’m here. Over.”

The static buzzes.”Um, can we talk to Robin for a second? Over.”

He looks at Robin confused but pushes the button while she speaks. “Hey there, what can I do for you? Oh. Over!”

“Hi Robin. We found a tin of biscuits and were wondering if we could have some? Over.”

“You can have two each. Gotta leave some for your uncle or he’ll get grumpy. Over.”

They thank her and bid each other goodnight but when she turns back to Cormoran he looks betrayed. 

“Why did they ask for you? I’m their Uncle. I’m supposed to be in charge! And now they’re eating my biscuits.”

Robin barely holds in her laughter as she comforts her pouting partner.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cormoran and Jack have a discussion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This started as an exercise in writing dialogue.

Cormoran was walking down Denmark street with his Nephew Jack. They had been tasked with picking up snacks and dinner for what had become a tradition.

Every few months, his nephews would come and stay over for a night.

Before Robin, he would have never agreed to it even as a one time thing but with her help it wasn’t so bad. He liked Jack, even enjoyed chatting with him. He’s learning to like the other two with Robin’s help.

After Joan passed he promised himself he’d be more involved in their lives. Plus it gives Lucy a well deserved break. He wanted to be a better brother and uncle. He was trying.

For himself.

For Joan.

For Robin.

“Is Robin our Aunt?” Jack asks as they make their way to the first stop.

“Not technically, no.”

“What does she have to do to be our Aunt then?”

“Do you want her to be?”

“Yeah, we all decided.”

“When was this decided?”

“After the last time we stayed over.”

Cormoran ushers him into the corner shop, letting him pick out some candy and crisps to snack on later before grabbing some drinks.

“When she helped you build a fort in the office?”

“Yeah, that was really fun. So we decided we’d want her to be our aunt but mum said she wasn’t our proper aunt yet.”

“She’s not- she’ll be your aunt one day. Well, hopefully.”

“How does that happen?”

“She-uh… well she’d have to marry me.”

“Oh.

“Yeah.”

He pays for the snacks, adding a few Doom bars for himself. He’d picked up wine for Robin earlier. They head further on down the road to pick up their pizza.

“Is she gonna?”

“Marry me?

“Yeah.”

“I haven’t actually asked her yet.”

“So she’d have to marry you and be your wife but then she’d be our proper aunt?”

“Yeah, that’s how it works.”

“Can you ask her then?”

“It’s- things are complicated.”

“You don’t want to marry her?”

“No. I would. Very much so.”

“So what’s the problem?”

“I- She may not want to marry me.”

“Why not? She seems to like you.”

“I like to think so but that’s not always enough.”

They walk into the pizza shop to pick up their order. Cormoran’s pleasantly surprised when Jack offers to carry the bag of snacks so he can carry their dinner home.

When they turn back to Denmark street, he continues their conversation.

“She was married before, you know?”

“She was!? To who?”

“His name was Matthew.”

“What happened to him?”

“Nothing. They got divorced.”

“Why?”

“‘Cause he was a wanker. Don’t tell your mum I said wanker.”

“Can I say wanker?”

“When it’s just the two of us. And if you don’t tell your mum cause I’ll deny everything.”

Jack nods, pleased with their deal. They’re nearly back to the flat when he offers his opinion to his uncle.

“I think Robin would marry you.”

“You’re just saying that cause you want her to be your aunt.”

“No.”

“No?”

“You guys act like all the married people I know.”

“You know a lotta married people, do you?”

“My other aunts and uncles. Or my friend’s parents.”

“Mmm.”

“I think mum thinks so too. I heard her talking on the phone to Uncle Ted.”

They stop outside the door to the office and flat as Cormoran digs for the keys in his pocket.

“Well, here we are. This conversation was between us, right? No telling Robin.”

“Or my wanker brothers.”

“Got that out of your system for now?”

Jack nods, pushes open the unlocked door and they head upstairs.

The office door is open when they reach the third floor and find Robin helping with an even more complex fort than their attempt during their last stay.

They had even managed to incorporate the couch into the fort itself instead of simply holding it up.

Jack had already put down the snack bag and kicked off his shoes to climb in.

“Wow! This is even better than the last one. It has a tunnel!” 

Robin walks over Cormoran, looking a little overwhelmed but smiling. He leans in to kiss her but gets interrupted by the boys.

“Uncle Cormoran! Can we eat pizza in the fort? Please!” 

He agrees, deciding it’s easier than arguing and passes along their food while Robin grabs some napkins for them.

After they get the boys their food, they go to their office to eat. Cormoran pours Robin a glass of wine as she dishes out two slices for him and one for her to start.

“You told them to ask me for permission, didn’t you?”

She simply winks at him and sits down to start eating. He’s leaning back in his chair, feet up and watching Robin as she enjoys her food. 

He’s been planning to ask her for a while now. The simple ring is hidden away in his flat. 

He decides tonight before bed is as good a time as any to ask.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have one more part in mind but who knows. I enjoy writing uncle Cormoran.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cormoran and Robin discuss their future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little different but another very dialogue heavy bit. Hopefully you enjoy!

Robin and Cormoran let out perfectly synchronized sighs of relief as Lucy’s car turns the corner away from Denmark Street, her three boys with her.

“I don’t think I have the energy to walk back upstairs.”

“I’d offer to carry you but I’ve only got one leg. And I’m also fuckin’ exhausted.”

“Come on.” Robin takes his hand and pulls him along as they slowly heave themselves up to their flat.

When they get inside, Robin flops face first onto their bed. Cormoran chuckles as he joins her, laying on his back. He pulls Robin over to him, one hand sliding over her backside and the other slipping under her shirt.

“Too tired to be horny.” She mumbles.

“Not possible.”

“I think you might just have some kind of horny superpower.”

He laughs as she rests her head on his chest.

“They’re very excited for you to be their aunt.”

“They could have called me Aunt Robin before. I wouldn’t have minded.”

“Jack said they want you to be their, and I quote, ‘proper aunt’”.

“Is that why you asked me to marry you?”

“Yep, it’s all for them. I’m feeling pretty miserable about the whole thing.” She pokes gently at his side for that. “Terrible decision, having to kiss you, and love you and shag you for the rest of my days.”

They lay like that, content being so close and connected for a few minutes when a question crosses his mind. 

He asks before he thinks better of it.

“Do you want kids?”

She doesn’t look at him but can feel her stiffen slightly. He rubs gentle circles against her back and she relaxes again.

“I guess we haven’t discussed that yet, have we?”

“Are you afraid to answer?”

“No? Yes? I’m not sure.”

“About answering or having kids?”

“Both, actually.”

“You don’t have to.”

She turns onto her side and faces him. 

“Right now, no. I don’t want them but if something happened by accident then there would be a discussion.”

“Mmm.”

“Mmm, agree or no?”

“Agree.” She looks surprised but he shrugs. “It’s not exactly what I want but with you I’d be open to a discussion if something were to happen.”

“I still intend to be extremely diligent about my birth control.”

“Good cause I intend to be extremely diligent about shagging you.” Robin snorts, shaking her head.

“What if we just worry about being the best Aunt and Uncle we can be? Nick and Ilsa might need us for that soon too.” 

Cormoran nods in agreement before his mind wanders to her past.

“Did you want kids with wa-Matthew?”

“It’s funny. All those years and we never discussed it. He just assumed.”

“So no?”

“Now when I look back, no. Thank god it never happened.” She shakes her head at the thought. “After my attack, I wanted to feel safe and just… normal? Normal is getting a proper 9 to 5, getting married, buying a house, two kids and a dog.”

“That’s very normal and safe.”

“It’s what I thought I was  _ supposed  _ to want. I hadn’t asked myself what I really wanted in a very long time.” He strokes her hair, the quiet kind of comfort he gives her so often. “But then you almost sent me crashing to my death.”

“And you stopped me from running after mine.” She scoffs but he’s serious. “I’m not joking. Things were bad. It was this cycle that I couldn’t break out of and it got worse every time.”

“It was that bad?” 

“Remember during the Chiswell case, you couldn’t believe Kinvara could hit her husband over the head with a hammer?”

“Yes.”

“I remember thinking, ‘I could see Charlotte doing that to me’.” He says it with an air of nonchalance.

“God, Cormoran.”

“Life without tastebuds.” He shakes his head. “Dunno if it’d be worth living.”

Robin swats at his chest but then kisses his jaw to let him know she’s got him like he’s got her.

“Jack really looks up to you.”

“He’s a good kid. Smart too.”

Robin nods in agreement. “Observant as well. He might make a good detective.” 

“He’s interested in the Army. Lucy’s furious.”

“Can’t say I don’t see her point.”

“Me too. But he’s young, he’ll change his mind.”

“You didn’t wanna join when you were his age?”

“I always knew Uncle Ted had joined but I don’t think I made the decision until-“ he sighs “It was pretty spur of the moment.”

“Maybe we could give Jack an internship in a few years. Teach him the basics.”

“Cheap help too.” Robin scoffs. “I'm kidding.”

“I know.”

They lay quietly, gazing happily at one another as Cormoran plays with her golden hair, fascinated by its softness.

“You’re very beautiful.”

“Still too tired.”

He makes a show of disappointment on his face but lays back again.

“I hope it happens for Nick and Ilsa. She’s wanted it for so long.”

“Don’t tell them but- I just have this feeling it will. Dunno why but I really do.”

He smiles at her. “I wouldn’t bet against you. I think it’ll be a girl.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. Don’t you think?” 

“I do.” She nods then an amused smile spreads across her face. “You’ll have fun playing with Barbie’s.”

“And tea parties.”

“You know the biscuits will be imaginary?”

“Damn.” He sounds genuinely disappointed until he has an idea. “We could get her one of those ovens.”

“An easy bake oven?”

“Yes. I’ll enjoy that.”

Robin takes his breath away as she dissolves into giggles.

———

It’s just past 8:30 on Sunday morning when they awake to Cormoran’s phone ringing. Robin answers it, still groggy as Cormoran stretches beside her.

“Hello?”

“Robin? Are you with Cormoran then? Put it on speaker!” A very awake Ilsa is on the line.

Robin places the phone on the pillow and turns on the speakerphone. “We’re here.”

“We’re pregnant!” Nick and Ilsa shout in unison.

“Oh my god! That’s amazing!”

“Congratulations, you two. Couldn’t be happier for you!” He looks over at an elated Robin, knows he’s looking just as pleased with the news.

“We know it’s early but we couldn’t wait to tell you two!”

Later, as they clean up after breakfast, they both feel ecstatic for their friend’s good news.

“We have 4 nieces and nephews to spoil now.”

“Yeah but we only like two of them.”

Robin tosses the dish rag at him. “The boys are getting better plus you don’t know what their kid will be like.”

“It’s Ilsa and Nick’s kid. They’ll be wonderful.”

“That’s very sweet.” Robin leans over to kiss him when Cormoran’s phone rings. He pouts when she pulls away to grab his phone for him.

It’s Lucy.

“Hey Luce.”

“Uncle Cormoran, it’s Adam and Luke.” 

“H-hey, what’s up?” He cringes.

“We, um, just wanna say thanks. For having us over and the pizza and stuff.”

“Oh, you’re very welcome. Glad you, uh, had a good stay.”

“Yeah. Well… bye?”

“Bye.”

Cormoran stares at the phone in his hand, surprised to get a call from his less than favourite nephews to thank him.

Robin watches him carefully. “That was very thoughtful of them.”

“Yeah, it was.”

Maybe they weren’t so bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m only 90% sure Lucy’s other boys are named Adam and Luke. I was too lazy to double check.


End file.
